Assassins Assailant
by Mitrioselove
Summary: Part 4 of the Saga. Rose and the boys are at it again. This time its all guns out to take Victor down. Can they handle it? Will they succeed? Come and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Christians POV

We had spent days tracking down Sergei Sokolov. He was the first of many men and women we would have to take down before we could finish off Victor. We had already gone after many people, but it seemed as if the ist was endless. But even though he was one man he held a lot of power, it was something that was a common occurrence. Sergei was the head of the Russian mob, at least a large portion of it. Russia being so large it made the mob, into several mobs. He was young, his father having died when he was 14, but it didn't make him dumb.

No Sergei was a smart man. He was now 28 and there was a reason he was still around. His father had spent all 14 years before teaching him how to take over, how to survive. And to think we would have just left him alone if he hadn't involved himself with Victor, that man had a way to slip into everything. It wasn't just any involvement either, in order to fund his project for Victor he had turned to human trafficking. Selling drug, weapons, and gambling that was nothing. But selling a human being into anything was not something I, or the others, could let to continue to it was because it hit close to home, or perhaps we did care, either way we would not let it happen if we could stop it. So we made a plan and tracked him down.

Adrian, Dimitri and I sat in a booth in a dark corner in a shady as fuck club. The good thing was no one paid us any attention. Though maybe it was not as shady as I thought, this club apparently had a certain clientele for a reason. Everyone here was either drunk or far too drugged up to notice us, but there were many who seemed to be taking advantage of this. I didn't even know why we were here, Rose seemed to have the situation fully under control, no one but Sergei seemed to be paying her any attention, but that made sense he had apparently claimed his prize and people knew better than to mess with what Sergei believed was his.

"Did she really just have a baby a few weeks ago?" Adrian took a sip from his drink as his eyes roamed Rose up and down.

Although Rose was far from my type I had to admit she was good looking. And Adrian was right she looked amazing for just having a kid. She wore a small tight red dress, that hugged her curves and made her breasts look, well huge. Or perhaps that was because she was feeding a baby, something that I will not lie by saying was odd. Seeing her breastfeeding tiny Luka had made me see her in a new light. She was our Rose our number two, but she was so much more. She had a slight swell in her lower abdomen but it wasn't bad looking at all. If anything her pre baby body was glowing. Rose was glowing and this man, Sergei was eating it up.

"Why are we even here, she can clearly handle this?" I asked the question directing it towards Dimitri, he was the reason we were here. This mission after all had been Rose's not ours.

"She just had a baby we need to make sure she doesn't over exhort herself." I looked at the man and laughed.

It was clear as day why he had insisted that we come. He didn't want anyone near, let alone touching his Roza. But he would never admit that, if he did he would have to also admit he still had it bad for Rose. I understood why at first he avoided her, now it was just ridiculous. Guilt racked our fearless leader though, even if Rose had long forgiven him. It was clear his mind would drift elsewhere, all the time It was also clear he hated himself for taking Rose and possibly hurting her, and it seemed to kill him more that he could have hurt their child. He just needed to put his own pride aside before he ruined the chance at being with her.

"Hey I mean if I get to see her like that I'm all for following her around." Dimitri glared at Adrian as he openly checked her out again. "I mean shit look at the way Sergei is looking at her. And his hand on her knee is totally telling me what he wants to do to her."

And to think I was the one who liked to play with fire. Adrian was playing with a burning blue flame, I knew why he was doing it though. There was only one way to get to Dimitri, by working him up to the point where he snapped. The more Rose put herself out there, the more the man tensed. Normally it would take a long time to do that to him, but Rose was his exception. Every second that ticked by caused the man to burn even hotter with green envy. He wanted her, he just had convinced himself he didn't deserve her. Sometimes the man made no sense.

"Looks like she's got him on the hook." I watched as Sergei paid for his and Rose's drink and started to help her stand his hand falling low on her back, no doubt believing he was going to be getting some action.

They walked out the front door and we waited a few minutes to follow. I watched as Rose slipped into the mans red Beamer, alone. There was something about that woman that made men want to trust her. Sergei had left his guards in the club, intending on being alone with his beauty in red. Too bad he would be the one wearing red after we were done with him. Rose had some major plans for him, and none of them included pleasure, perhaps some pleasure for herself, but definitely none for him.

He sped the whole way back to his place. What was even better was that he decided to bring Rose to his more secluded apartment, the one no one even his guards knew about. It was on the outskirts of Moscow, it was his apartment to find refuge. You'd think that over 10 years being a gangster the man would know better. It was a well known fact that men thought things through with wrong head, and I suppose gangster or not he wanted some. And as far as he was concerned he was going to get it. His father would be so disappointed, his father had raised him better, had taught him to never trust anyone.

"Hurry up." Dimitri got out of the van we had in a rush, heading towards the building Rose had just rushed into, or more so been pulled into.

"You know she can do this herself." Acting a bit braver than I should I grabbed Dimitri by his arm and yanked him towards me. "What is your problem man? She knows what to do. She has weapons. Rose is just as trained as we all are. She has done this more time than we can count."

"Are you questioning my authority?" There was no denying the spark that shot through Dimitri. No matter what he would always assert himself as a leader, and I was questioning his motives. What he needed to remember was that we had promised each other that we had to work as a team, that we were all equal. It had been a while, but we were still on the same team.

"You know he's right Dimitri." Adrian stepped between us, quickly taking Dimitri's anger with me and turning it on to himself.

"We said we would do this together, that's what I'm doing." Dimitri's shoulders sagged in defeat as he seemed to notice what he had been doing.

"Let's just go I'm sure by now Rose has him on his knees naked begging for mercy." He had a point, Rose worked quickly.

After avoiding the guard on duty, and figuring out what floor Sergei lived on we made it just in time for the main event. Rose never disappointed. She had the man on his knees naked, with her gun pointed at his temple. For being a dead man walking Sergei still had an air of confidence surrounding him. His eyes flickered to Rose, arousal still in them, not only that it was clear in his manhood, I rolled my eyes and gagged. The sick bastard was turned on by what was happening. I suppose being who he was, death was always just around the corner.

"I brought company I hope you don't mind." Rose's eyes flickered towards us as we closed the door behind us.

"Didn't know you were that type of girl." A smile played on Sergei's lips as he took the three of us in. "Odd combination if you ask me. I just call first dibs in fucking you."

Suddenly Dimitri was on the man. He clocked him hard on the chin in a killer upper cut. Not jealous my ass. Sergei fell over on the floor, blood spilling from his now split lip. Dimitri stood over him an evil smirk on his lips, it had been a long time since Dimitri had gotten this much action, he craved it. It was times like these when I knew Dimitri was still healing and still trying to find his way. simply because he hesitated to him him again. It was also then that I understood why he kept away from Rose, he didn't want to hurt her anymore, he was having problems with his control. Silly man.

"Well now that that's out of your system." Rose stepped around Dimitri without missing a beat.

She forced Sergei back onto his knees and put her gun against his temple.

"Now I just have a few questions for you. What did Victor offer you in return for the money?" Sergei huffed so Rose slapped him with her gun, causing him to now bleed from his temple.

"He said you would come." I stepped closer without thinking. "He said I was a dead man walking, and I thought what did I have to lose."

"You have a wife, children." Sergei now did not seem so confident. "You didn't think I would come into this empty handed now did you."

Rose walked around the man and stood in front of him. She knelt down in front of him making sure to hold his eyes with hers. He looked back, not backing down. Rose knew something he did not want her to know, but he was not going to give in that easily. The man had fight in him, but it was a fight he was going to lose. He couldn't reach his alarms, he could not reach his guns. We had planned this out to perfection.

"He promised us weapons." Rose smiled softly and inched closer to the man.

"What weapons?" Sergei looked back to us and we stared back.

"He claimed to have weapons as strong as nuclear bombs, but without the complete terror of them. Weapons that could help me reign like a king, but still have people to rule." He looked back to Rose shrugging his shoulders.

"Did you see them?" You could see the curiousity in Rose's eyes,but it also helped us see the defeat in Sergei's eyes.

"Victor is not the type of man who needs to show proof. I can assure you he has these weapons. He has them because he can, because he is a man who gets what he wants when he wants it. He knew about my wife and daughters too. But he knew more than that. And he gave me an advance to my weapons in pills." Sergei lifted his head well knowing what was going to happen next.

We already knew what pills he was talking about. The pills to control. The pills that had once controlled us. Victor was now handing them out to get people to work for him, in return he was controlling more people than we could ever imagine. Victor was far stronger than we thought, Victor was going for total world domination.

Rose pointed her gun and shot Sergei in the head. The blood and brains splashing on her dress and on me. But we walked away like nothing had happened. Dimitri pulled his duster off and slung it over her shoulders before walked ahead of her. We had a long way to go but we had more information. It wasn't what we had wanted to know, but it was better to confirm it.

"So where to next?" Adrain lit a cigarette as we piled into our van.

"I need to get back to Luka. My breast fucking hurt." Rose looked back towards us and winked. I gagged loudly, there were some things I never wanted to know.

"They look pretty full." Adrain waggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed.

I did not miss the side ways glance Dimitri gave her as he drove away. He had noticed it too. This was going to be far too complex.

 _ **Thank you all for joining me again. Well we are off! Sorry it took me so long to post this. I had most of it written and then bam no motivation. I will try to get the next chapter off this week as well. ESP since come Feb 1st we will be driving across country. We got a house though!**_

 _ **So what did you think? Anyone want a chapter with Rose and her boys? Do we want more action?**_

 _ **Luka update: He is officially train crazy. Choo choo this, and choo choo that. We now watch too many Thomas the tank engine shit!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Rose's POV

I had long convinced myself that when the baby was born I would bottle feed him, formula that is. It was a strange thought to me to breastfeed him. Not only that I knew we would be out and about a lot more, it would make things easier. I had planned on doing it with Ivan but life had thrown me a curve ball. When Luka was handed to me it just happened, or so I should say he helped himself. My top had fallen down and as I cuddled him he found my nipple without any help. You would have thought he was the one who put forth all the effort.

"Slow down bubs." I shifted Luka some as I tried to loosen his grip. I suppose he was mad at me for forcing him to drink my milk from a bottle while I was gone.

I smiled down at my baby. My fingers lightly tracing his cheeks as his eyes slowly slid closed. Olena said he hadn't slept well while I was gone. The thought warmed me. It was amazing to have my two boys so attached to me, so much so that they took every moment they had me and cherished it. I had gone into Ivan's room after returning and kissed him, he had long been asleep. But Luka was another story.

He had been awake and wide awake at that. I had talked to him and fed him numerous times, but he was dead set on staring at me. Not that I minded. I was tired but sleep could wait. I had missed out on this with Ivan and I would not miss out on it again.

"Even in his sleep he eats." I looked up startled to see Dimitri watching us. He looked quite comfortable leaning against the door, letting me know he had been there for a while.

"Your mama said Ivan use to eat a lot too. I suppose they get that from me." I looked down at Luka who had detached himself from me and covered myself quickly as I saw Dimitri's eyes wonder down before shooting back up.

"It's a good thing." He moved into the room, a shy tone to his approach. "I slept for a few hours I can take over if you want."

I looked down to see that Dimitri's voice had woken our little boy. His eyes now were trained on his father his fingers wiggling in his direction. I stood off the glider and handed Dimitri our son. Like always he took him making sure we barely touched. He avoided me but never the boys. At least he was there for them. Sometimes I thought he was looking out for me, but I knew I was wrong.

"He should be full." Dimitri nodded his eyes not leaving Luka. "If he gets hungry I'm still full. Just wake me up."

"Ok." He never looked up, so I sighed and walked away.

I wasn't going to lie it hurt, a lot. I loved that man with everything in me. It was a love so strong I felt my chest dropping every time he rejected me. I suppose it wasn't him rejecting me but it sure as fuck felt like it. I knew I shouldn't have been dwelling on it so it was hard. I hated that we were like this, passing our kids back and forth. We didn't even spend time together with them. I liked my time with my boys but I wished I could share it with Dimitri. Like we had planned.

Hours later I woke up to light peaking through my curtains. Looking at the clock on the wall I saw I slept a lot more than I had intended to. It was much needed though. I felt like I had not slept at all since even before I had Luka. It was nice to feel refreshed. I got up and took a moment to study myself in the mirror. After listening to see if I could hear any Baby cries I took out the hair dye I had bought ages ago. My hair had grown out a lot since first finding out I was pregnant but half of it was still lightened. The green had never completely faded away.

I showered and got dressed slowly, taking the time to admire my dark brown hair. It was almost like the picture Ivan had once showed me. I took my time, slowly making the bed. If Dimitri hadn't come to get me it meant Luka had fallen asleep once again on his fathers chest.

I walked into the nursery to the same sight I had seen for a few weeks now. Dimitri still sat in the glider, Luka nestled safely on his chest. While Dimitri was asleep, our son was awake staring at his father in wonder. I snapped a picture saving the memory for myself for later. As soon as I was close enough though Luka sensed me and started to fuss walking his father.

Our eyes met for a moment his sharp eyes taking in my new appearance, but he didn't say anything. I smiled but he didn't return it. It was a silly thing to think he would comment on it. I just thought since he had asked me many time to dye it back he would. I should have known better, that had been a long time ago. Sighing I picked up Luka and started feeding him well knowing what the child wanted. Dimitri walked out of the room without a word. I simply sank in the glider inhaling, well knowing Dimitri's smell always lingered. I inhaled again this time deeper leaning back into the chair imagining it being his arms.

"One day bub bub." I stared down at Luka and smiled. "One day we will be a family. I just know it." Luka simply grunted his approval.

"Good morning mama!" Ivan ran into the room his smile almost splitting his face. "Oh you did your hair, it looks like the picture."

He slowly walked his way over to us and hugged his brother and I gently.

I had to stop myself from crying, Ivan noticed. Ivan had fallen into the role of big brother nicely. He wanted to help whenever he could, he had even managed to change Luka's diaper, and might I add it was way better than what I could do. He had been fascinated to know I fed the Baby with my own milk. He had been sweet, caring, and eager to learn anything and everything that involved his baby brother.

"Is he almost done his breakfast? I want to show him my cars." I smiled, pulling Luka away and getting up.

"I'll set him up in the living room." Ivan cheered loudly running off to the said spot. Like always he was already dressed, and his teeth were brushed. So organized and well put together like his father.

I never knew someone so young could do so well with a baby. But as I watched my big boy hovering over his baby brother explaining his different cars I knew it was because Ivan was special. I mean both my boys were special but Ivan was an old soul. Without knowing he just knew. And it was then that I also knew he would never resent me, never hate me. Because Ivan knew I would have never left him, not because he was told this. No he saw it, understood it. And he was living with what was handed to him and making the best with it.

"Mama come play with us."

I could spend hours talking, playing and staring at my son. Ivan held my attention and I never wanted to stop giving it to him. He was everything a mother could ask for in a son. I spent most the morning with my boys, well knowing that in the afternoons they went and played with their father. I hated this.

After they ate lunch and went off to do god knows what with Dimitri i found myself on a random balcony staring off. I had so much on my mind but at the same time nothing. I worried sometimes that even though I seemed ok I was not. And in a way it was true. No new mother wanted the father of their newborn to be so distant, to not be there to love her or hug her or even encourage her. It fucking sucked.

"You Ok?" I looked back to find Adrain walking towards me, he sat on the concrete balcony reaching his hand towards mine.

"Yes, no. I don't know." His fingers laced with mine and he gave them a squeeze.

"You're going good Rose. Luka is healthy and happy, so is Ivan. We have our family. We have hope." I looked towards him my eyebrows furrows. "Don't look at me like that. Dimitri will come around. I know he will. And if he doesn't on his own I'll beat him."

"You couldn't take him on." I laughed but stopped as everything seemed to hit me at once.

"You're strong. Intelligent. Gorgeous. You're amazing." I looked back into Adrian's emerald eyes and smiled.

"Thank you. I needed that." Adrian always seemed to know when I was slipping away.

"I'm here for you, just like you have always been here for me."

The bond I shared with these boys, though sometimes tested, could not be broken. What we had been through had made us closer, stronger. And it was why I knew I would be ok. I was hurt, my heart ached, and I felt hopeless a lot, but I knew better. In the end everything would work out. I just needed to hold onto what mattered the most. I squeezed Adrain's hand and let him lead me inside. It was 5 o clock and time for a meeting.

As much as I wanted to end Victor, I also wanted all of this to go away. It seemed silly to think that, but I was still so young but so very tired. The five years Victor had stolen from me had long started to take their toll on me. The boys never said anything but I knew it had to be like that with them as well. My bones ached and cracked in ways no ones should, and I knew it was because of the over use. He had taken care of us, but used us until we could go no more. I remember days were I would just crash on my bed, being so tired I could not move or stay away any longer. I remember running until I would fall over and feel as if I was dying.

I was actually beginning to hate how much I remembered. Because more than anything I hated the Rose I use to be. I did not hate her because of reasons many would think no, I hated who that person was because I wanted to be her. I wanted to go back to being that girl, to being able to just live my life for myself. To think that I could make anything of myself if I simply tried. I missed not being a killer.

In the end that was what I hated the most about the past Rose. She was innocent, so very innocent. The past me would have never thought about taking another life. She had never been forced to hold a gun to anyones head and shoot. She had never been tortured so badly she would do anything to make it stop. I hated her because to me the Rose I use to be was not weak. The Rose Victor had formed me into was weak, vile, a murderer. I did not even know how many people I had killed without even blinking an eye.

I wanted my innocence back, and it fucking hurt so much knowing I would never get that back. I had been violated in a way no person should be. I was used and abused, as if I was a mere toy you could play with and throw away when you were done. I fucking hated Victor. But as much as I wanted to find that man and fucking tear him limb from limb, I wanted to not have to.

But once again I had no choice, even though many may think I do. I had to help take Victor down, because I knew deep down inside only the four of us could. We had intel, we had power. Who better to take down the beast than the four who he had made us into. In the end I knew better, Victor had given us everything we needed to bring him down, and that was what I had to do. I would never be the Rose from six years before, but I could do something good. I could redeem myself. I could look towards the future and know I did have a second chance.

"Whose ready for a fucking fight!" I smiled catching Christian throwing punches into the air. It seemed as if we had a new mission to do, and this one involved some physical violence, what joy!

 _ **So I am trying really really hard to write as many chapters as I can. Because come Feb 1st we are on the road again. It should take us over a week to get across country then we will probably visit our home state, and then move into a house. And then get Luka in daycare so I can go back to working. So basically come Feb 1 I cannot promise when my next update will be. Which is why I am posting this second update so soon! That and I have a ton of ideas for this part of the saga! This one will be the longest one yet! Why? Because I need more action, I need more fighting and killing. I need to write this crazy love story between Rose and Dimitri. ANNNNNND I need to defeat Victor!**_

 _ **OK all done! What did you think? A little Rose and boys time... I won't lie I suck at writing these, mostly because I cannot get Rose to connect with the boys, perhaps I'm feeling the way my character is, she loves them, loves being with them, but feels distant. At least that is what I am imagining.**_

 _ **Luka update: Ball... he calls anything and everything round ball... Peas? Ball. Blueberries? Ball. Apples? Ball. You catch my drift haha**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Caw! Caw!" My teeth clenched together as I tried but failed not to get pissed. I had enough to deal with, and I did not need this to top it off.

"Who the fuck thought us using com ear pieces would be a good idea?" I swear I loved Adrain but he was driving me insane. How could someone so depressed be so cheery. Especially right now, especially when I just needed him to shut he fuck up.

"Are you talking to me? Caw! Caw!" My fists hurt because I had them closed so tight. "Eagle over! Caw!"

"Adrain shut up you sound like an imbecile." I hated Dimitri so much, even his voice in my ear, in that pissed off tone did things to me. I shook my head trying to focus on what was to come. And how Adrain had throughly earned himself a smack.

"It was his girlfriend who suggested them." Christian spoke softly with a bit of amusement in his voice. Of course he would be the only one not bothered by Adrm,m,mmian's childish behavior, probably because he was not as high strong as Dimitri and myself.

Of course it was Sydney who had suggested the ear pieces, it was her way of keeping us safe. We had used them before but not too often. We had never needed a way to communicate before, we kind of just knew what the other was thinking or was going to do. We still worked that way, but she had been right in pointing out that now we didn't act or react like we use to. Apparently emotions made things different. I simply had rolled my eyes and gone with it. I knew they worried about us, now more than ever, but sometimes it was just annoying.

"Caw!" I growled, well past the point of being pissed off at Adrain.

"Adrian if you don't shut the fuck up I'm going to find you and rip your fucking tiny testicles off. You hear that over?" Silence greeted me.

I would be the first to admit that I was a little high strung at the moment, perhaps worked up and fucking stressed would be better words, but I had a reason to be. Before we had left Ivan got sick, he had thrown up just minutes before we had to leave. Olena tried to calm me by telling me it was a stomach flu, but she hadn't had to endure the look in his eyes when he found out I had to go. Ivan wanted me to stay and mother him, and instead I had to leave and rage war. Not only that I left a screaming Luka in my mothers arms who refused to drink milk out of the bottle. I had pumped day and night to make sure he had enough to eat, but he like Ivan just wanted their mother.

I felt guilty. Another emotion that was relatively new to me, at least in this form. I felt guilt before but never towards leaving my children behind. What I hated the most was how unaffected Dimitri seemed to be about leaving them. Maybe he did care since he had hugged Ivan a little longer and had tried to soothe Luka, but it still looked so much easier for him. I felt as if I was dying inside this time around. But I knew what we were doing would pay off in the end. We were doing this for our kids, and their future. We were taking down a man that could not and would not be there.

I checked my watch again making sure I had plenty of time and leaned against the metal wall. We had spent days planning our next attack. And what an attack it was going to be. I was armed to the max, and I was well expecting to be kicking some major ass tonight. That was unless someone fucking killed us. We were going into this pretty intensely. We had an entire warehouse full of armed men, who had no problem killing, keeping one fucking man safe. One man!

Who was this man you ask? Fucking Ethan Moore. At first I thought he was no one, but boy was I wrong. Ethan Moore was connected to us in a way I never would have thought. His connection? Tasha fucking pain in my ass I'm going to kill her when I see her Ozera. Apparently Ethan was Tasha's bitch because the man did anything and everything that evil two timing whore asked for. Tasha had known the man for years and years, they had gone to school together. And Ethan had always had a thing for her. So much so he followed her to college, where they had apparently started dating. Tasha was obviously not into their relationship how he was. Were he remained loyal and honest with her, she had done anything but. She had dragged him into this, though I don't think she had to try very hard.

The more I learned about that woman the more I wanted to find her beat her up, shoot her, stab her. And so fucking much more. I had suggested before that Tasha may have been the reason we were taken and no one agreed, and now all the sudden Ethan appeared and Rose was right. It kind of pissed me off. I was fucking smart. I was fucking right. And Tasha was a form of the devil worse than the devil himself. There was nothing worse than someone who only thought of themselves and their needs. It was also what made Tasha a lot more of a threat than I had ever thought.

"Caw!"

"Shut up Adrain." Dimitri, Christian and I all whisper shouted into our pieces.

I immediately stood up and started walking towards the building, no signal needed I just knew it was time. I was soon met up with the boys and we stopped for a moment to access the building. This was most definitely the calm before the storm, we were about to be raining some bullets. And I couldn't be more excited. It had been ages since I had had myself a good blood spill. My body craved a fight, and now that I was here I could barely contain my excitement.

Christian pulled something out in front of him and hiked his arm up. In one fluid movement Christian launched his homemade bomb towards the building. It wouldn't cause any damage but it was simply to announce our arrival. Christian had been all to eager to do this. I suppose it had been a long time since the man had blown anything up. He had a few more tricks up his sleeve but he was excited as could be. Only Christian would perk up at the thought of burning hair and skin.

With a loud bang and some dirt blowing around I readied myself. Within seconds men ran from the building guns aimed forward. It didn't take them long to spot us. We stood 20 or so feet away, still as could be. They would attack first and we would eliminate them quickly. About 15 men came out telling me after this there would be about 50 more. Waves, they would attack in waves, something they would soon know would be there down fall. It was kind of sad how predictable people could be, it was good for us, not for them.

As soon as they were close enough we charged. I pulled out a shot gun from my new duster and aimed and fired. The man before me didn't stand a chance, the shot was aimed at his face and I didn't miss. Long gone was the Rose who cared, I had to be like this. These men had killed, and done god knows what else. Each and every single one of them we had researched, good for nothing scum. There was no guilt here, no blood shed here was just a well doing on our part.

I twirled around blocking a hit from the next man, he hadn't expected me to get away. I landed behind him and used my last shell on the back of his head. Quickly moving on I twirled the shot gun around and pulled it across the next mans face. He fell backwards not being ready for the force I put into the move. The butt of the gun landed on his neck snapping it within seconds. I was using far more force than needed, but there was nothing like a good killing to get my stress out with.

I heard someone sneaking from behind and again twirled the gun shooting my arm backwards and hitting my target, his testicules. A grunt was all it took to let me know I had hit my opponent, I spun around taking the gun with me swiping it across his face. I pulled out a small knife this time opting for cutting a throat open. A small smile formed on my lips, as it all came back to me.

With no time to hesitate I got up discarding the shot gun standing up to walk to were the boys were making their way into the building. As if we were one we entered the door pistols out and ready. One by one we shot the men who lined the stairs and balconies on the inside. The ticking in my ear let me know that in total we had killed 42. Only a little more to go before we could get what we needed.

A rush of about 10 men came towards us and I engaged in a hand to hand fight. The man was sloppy but much bigger than me, his power would over take me if I made one wrong move. I shot out a punch catching him in the jaw, he was able though to block my upper cut. He aimed to punch me as well but I blocked and kicked out catching his shin. He growled charging at me throwing punch after punch. I blocked all of them and this only served to piss him off. He had clearly picked me thinking I was the weaker of the four.

I was getting ready to punch out when I saw it. My calculations had been off and his fist was going to make contact, with my face. His punch connected with my lip sending me flying backwards. But as I felt myself fall I just as quickly felt myself be righted back up. I watched in awe as Dimitri caught me and shot off his gun straight into my attackers forehead.

Dimitri dragged me along my thoughts and actions slowly catching up with me. I felt slightly dazed and confused. My footing had me stumbling a bit and I tried to pull myself together. Dimitri pulled me around a corner and pushed me against a wall checking me over to make sure I was alright. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Christian and Adrian, both with cuts on their cheeks and foreheads. Dimitri had one gash but it looked deep going from mid lip to his nose.

"Are you ok?" My eyes met his and I scowled, he was acting worried, what a fucking act.

"I'm fine." I pushed away from the wall but he reached out. I didn't have time for this. I felt my lip pulling back with blood on my fingertips. Fucking bastard.

"Take a second we have time."

"I said I was fine." I felt childish doing it but it made me feel better. I sucked in some blood and spit it on Dimitri's face. At the same time I pulled off my duster. "Cover me."

I walked out into the main floor working on getting my guns secure. Five men stood between me and Ethan and I was going to get what I wanted. I walked out Dimitri coming with me as I walked he crowned my head with his guns shooting at anyone who dared shoot at me. As soon as I stepped out of his arms Christian took his place, his hand closer to my shoulders. Seconds later Adrain rolled next to me hands at my waist shooting away.

My eyes caught Ethan's as he noticed now how fucked he was. In a second I had shot two of the men surrounding him. In ten seconds I had kicked and snapped another neck. Twenty more seconds and two knifes stuck out from a neck and a temple. My final step had me right in front of Ethan. His mind and eyes just catching up with what had just happened.

"Hello Ethan." He sighed deeply his shoulders sinking in defeat.

"Hello Rose." His eyes went up and down me landing on the Roman numeral on my neck. After it all it was what gave me away.

"Oh good so we can skip formalities. You must know why I'm here." He nodded, again his eyes taking me in.

"I know a lot more than you think." I furrowed my brow. We already knew he was full of insight. After all he was Tasha's lap dog, and we all knew Tasha didn't know how to keep her mouth shut.

"Why do you think we are here." I laughed deeply about to force him into his knees.

"He's about to attack. His next step." I paused eyeing him, trying to decide whether or not he was lying to me. "He's got three men lined up to do it. He's starting with France."

"Why are you telling me this." I looked back as the boys slowly made their way closer.

"To you she's nothing but to me. To me Tasha is everything. I did what I did because I love her, I want to save her." Christian laughed but it held no humor.

"My aunt is long gone Ethan she has been for quite some time." Ethan fell back into a chair his hands twining through his hair.

"She set this up. The men, the warehouse. I wanted out a while ago. But it was either death or being with her like this." I lowered my gun, now well aware of what I had in front of me. Another broken person, a person who just wanted to love, but loved the wrong person.

"You chose wrong." Dimitri's voiced boomed through the now quite warehouse.

"Yea I know." Ethan looked up at us. "She put me here because I tried to run. I assumed she was going to kill me, but instead she did this. I had no idea why, until a few days ago."

"Go on." I sighed deeply hating when things started to get complex, it was already fucked up at it was.

"I hid some of the weapons. I hid them when I was trying to leave, Tasha set me up here to keep me here until Victor needed those things I hid." That was not what I wanted to hear.

We all glanced between each other trying to figure out what to do. Instantly we all agreed on one thing. Ethan was more valuable to us alive. If anything he would serve as bait for a certain bottom feeder. Plus, I was too tired to play right now. I just wanted a hot bath and some cuddle time with my boys. For now Ethan was spared, but what happened next would sadly not be up to us.

 _ **Soooo this chapter has been spinning round and round in my head for like two years. I was afraid to write it but now that I have I am very very proud. It came out exactly how I had imagine it... Sooo saying that.**_

 _ **Please review, please tell me what you thought. I need assurance that I actually did as well as I think I did! Also I just need some cheering up in general, cause well stuff.**_

 _ **Luka update: The goober is sick. And I am going insane.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Dimitri's POV

It's a horrible feeling to feel imprisoned in your own mind. To see and do things and never once have a choice. That's what no one understands, no one sees. I did things and remember them, I did things and enjoyed them. I was content even happy with what was happening. It was nothing like before, I was me, I was still in there, and I remembered everything about my past. And when I finally got a hold of Rose, I shivered at the things I did to her, the things I had planned to do to her. No matter what they say that was me, deep down inside it was the sickest part of me.

I looked down to Luka in my arms trying to calm myself. My body reacted to my thoughts without my permission. It was almost as bad as it was back then. Except now I really did have a say, and my mind and body worked with me. Breathing deeply I focused on my newborn son. He was gorgeous, he fucking looked just like her.

I swiped my finger tip softly across Luka's cheek, he opened his mouth immediately. My time with him was being cut short by his great appetite. I know I don't have to let him go, I could stay, for both of them. But I can't, I just can't even get myself to be around her for more than I have to. Because her forgiveness hurts, her love hurts. Because I don't deserve any of it.

I don't deserve the love and time my two sons give me, but I know I have to be there for them. I cannot take something away from them that they deserve. "So Rose doesn't deserve that happiness?" I cringed as my mind once again reminded me that I was probably being an idiot, I know I was hurting her, but I'm hurt myself, it's a hurt I never thought I could have. "She could help you." That's the thing that scared me the most.

The old me, the one before the guardians, before Victor would have been ok with that. Rose was my everything back then, and I leaned on her as much as she leaned on me. But the Dimitri I was now, he hated being weak. And weak was depending on someone else. Depending on someone else to help you because you couldn't help yourself. I couldn't help myself.

I had gone willingly with Victor, anything to save those I loved. This time around it was harder, darker. The torture was a million times worst, both mentally and physically. I lost the sense of being myself without the use of medications. I gave into Victor because he pushed me until I couldn't not agree. I vowed my loyalty to him with no medications, just enough torture for me to snap. I was weak. I gave in. I fucking let him win. And I hated myself for that.

After that the medications came, the commands, the actions. I had killed a lot of people before. I had killed for so long I didn't think I could be any worse of a person. I was so wrong. I could be worse, I could do worse. Because this time I had killed innocent people. I killed, tortured and broke so many innocent people. All because I believed they were in my way.

"Is he hungry?" I was startled out of my thoughts, just noticing Luka had started to whine.

"I think so." My mouth was dry, and my thoughts a mess. No matter what Rose looked amazing, and after having our son she was glowing. My body reacted her, not just in lust. I ached to hug her, ask her to love me. But I couldn't, and I didn't know why.

She came over and reached for him, he looked instantly for his food. Her small laugh at his eagerness was contagious and I chuckled as well. Her eyes snapped up to mine as she stood before me, something passing in them that I could not read. I hated that I couldn't read her anymore. It was like I had lost that connection we use to have. And out of everything that was what hurt me the most. I had lost her.

"Ivan wants to have a picnic." I nodded and started to walk away, but she stopped me. "He wants both of us there."

Her tone was like a stab to my heart. What had I been doing? Had I really been such a douche that she was afraid I wouldn't do something with her and our sons. Sadly I had been doing just that, I had pushed her so far that she thought being near me would cause a mess. Was Rose afraid of me now? Of the man I had become.?

"Of course. I can prep some stuff." I looked back to her giving in for a moment. Letting her eyes take me in. I grew bold and stepped closer to her, my hands reaching for Luka, as he drank I drew closer and kissed his forehead. It was something I had done a million times, but never when he was with Rose. And never as he fed.

"I'll finish here soon." I pulled away catching her eyes.

"Meet us downstairs when you're done." She nodded a ghost of smile on her lips. I had to pull away before I was tempted to kiss her too.

Slowly and quietly Ivan and I worked together making a lunch picnic. It was frightening how similar the child was to me. He was well organized, and when he wanted something he went through with all the actions. He planned things out, making sure everything was covered. He even held my love of reading. Ivan was a miniature me, and sometimes that worried me.

If Ivan was so much like me now, would he end up how I had? I shook my head no. He wouldn't end up how I was because I was going to get rid of Victor, him and everyone like him. Ivan would grow up with a normal life, live a normal kind of life. He would grow up, find love, a career. He would always be happy, and I would make sure of that.

"Mama!" Ivan shot around the kitchen island to his mother who expertly caught him all while holding tightly onto Luka.

"Hey big boy. What you making?" She went to scan our assortments of foods, but he stopped her.

"Oh no mama. Papa and I are making a surprise." Rose giggled ad I stopped what I was doing to just watch them.

"Is there chocolate?" I watched as Ivan shook his head, making sure to keep to his word.

"You and Luka go to the living room. Papa and I are almost done." Rose's eyes met mine and she inhaled deeply, almost as if looking at me hurt her. Did it hurt her to see me? Would she better if I left?

"Alright." She sighed again holding Luka closer to herself.

"Alright papa did you get the treats?" Ivan walked towards me his eyes wide.

"I made them last night." He nodded and peaked into the covered container.

Ivan had been talking to me the day before about how my mother had told him I had run a bakery. It had intrigued him so much that he had talked to me about it. At the end of the conversation he had asked me if I could still cook and bake. And even though I hesitated I answered yes. All the recipes were in my mind, not being used. So after everyone had fallen asleep I had baked a ton of things. The mixing and measuring had made my mind stop spinning. It felt good to do something from my past, and I had learned I still enjoyed it. I was still good at it.

"I made your mama's favorite." I smiled at the thought handing him another container. "It's a raspberry danish. Has cheese and raspberries in a puff pastry."

My mind wondered to the first time I had given the treat to Rose. It seemed like a lifetime ago. I remembered clearly walking out of the shop to go to lunch and running into her. I remembered clearly the way her eyes widened as she took a bite, the moan of satisfaction that left her. I remembered how it made me feel. I remembered wondering where something so gorgeous had been hiding out.

"She will love it, just like she loves you." Ivan stuffed the bowl in the basket and grabbed it, barely being able to hold it up, but I was frozen.

Did Rose still love me? Why had Ivan said that. Perhaps it was just an assumption on his part, something he had learned from the stories my family and hers had told him. Or perhaps I was being an idiot and she did love me. And she was waiting for me wondering if I even cared.

"Come on papa." I snapped out of it and jogged to Ivan taking the basket from him.

The walk out to a small patch of grass on the property was quiet. Even Luka was silent as Rose held him so he could look around, he seems enthralled by the new setting. I carried the basket, and watched them. I wanted as Ivan ran ahead of us, stopping every once in a while to smell a flower or try to catch a bug. The Turkish air here was humid and he sun shone bright but it was wonderful.

"Here!" Ivan yelled out as he rolled on the grass that laid in the shade of a tree. I smiled knowing he had done this because I had told him the baby couldn't be in the sun.

"Oh this is perfect Ivan." Rose cooed at her son, and sat quickly on the grass placing Luka on it as well, she helped him feel the grass with his fingers.

"Whose hungry?" I let all my worries fall away as I too sat on the grass, opening the basket.

"What's in there?" Rose's eyes met mine but quickly snapped down as if she was checking on Luka.

"Papa and I made sandwiches. Turkey and cheese for me." Ivan put his sandwich to the side and reached for another. "Turkey and avocado for papa. And, since we couldn't get ham cause the Turkish people are Muslim, papa made you a chicken and turkey bacon sandwich."

I watched closely as Rose now met my eyes. I had found out so long ago that Rose loved using leftover chicken to make sandwiches. When we lived together in the cabin she would ask me to roast her chicken so she could make sandwiches for lunch. And even though she loved her bacon, I had also learned back then that she actually preferred turkey bacon. I hadn't thought much of it now but when making the picnic I longed to make her smile. If not just once.

"You remembered." The words were soft but I heard them, and I was also rewarded with a small smile.

"How could I forget." I locked my eyes with her, wishing she could just get in my head and see how much of a mess I was. I wanted her to know, to understand.

"Well lets dig in."

We ate our lunch with light chatter. We indulged in telling Ivan stories, neither one of us holding back as we talked to him about when we found out we were having him. Rose laughed as she recalled how she had no idea, and I had to tell her. We told him about what we were like together, about our cabin. And he listened quietly, he took in everything we said with wide eyes.

"Do you love Luka more?" The question caught both Rose and I off guard, something that wasn't that easy to do.

"Ivan we loved you before we even knew we were having you." I reached forward cupping his cheek. "I love you and your brother equally. I know I wasn't there but I always loved you."

"Me too Ivan." Rose reached over and pulled Ivan closer to her, the action pulling me with him. "We were both so lost, but the moment we found out about you and remembered, we loved you."

"Even if you didn't see me get big?" Rose and I both looked at each other, eyes sad but happy.

"We love you Ivan. And we always will. You are amazing, smart, caring. You Ivan will always be our baby boy." I leaned in closer capturing both Ivan and Rose into a hug.

Rose slowly brought Luka up too, placing the baby in my arms as she laughed.

"Let's take a picture."

She took out a cell phone, reaching her hand as far as she could go. When we were all in the frame she stared snapping pictures. At first we simply smiled, but soon we were being silly. Even Luka had made faces without even knowing. It was the first time in a long time that I had felt that light, and it felt amazing.

"Can you send me those?" I was swiping through Rose's phone as Ivan now ran around playing, Luka napping on a blanket Rose has brought out.

"Yea let me see I'll do it now." She reached for the phone and busied herself with it. I reached into the basket taking out the danishes.

"I made these for you." Rose looked up and grasped the container with caution.

She pulled it closer to her, and opened the lid. She looked into the container and just stared for a while. Without warning Rose started crying, it was soft at first but soon she was sobbing. I made sure Ivan was not aware and made my way closer to her.

"I'm not there yet Rose. But I don't want to hurt you." I pulled her into a hug, letting myself enjoy the small moment. "There's a lot I haven't dealt with."

"I know I'm sorry. I just... I just wanted it all to be different." She sighed deeply and sunk more into me.

"Just give me time. Please." My voice was barely a whisper as I kissed her hair.

"I'd wait forever if I had to." With that she pulled away, wiping her tears. "Now lets see if these taste just as good as they use to."

I was far from being able to be the man Rose needed, but I wanted to try. I wanted to try because today was a reminder of what I was missing. I had many things to fix though, I was well aware that I was not ok. Being around Rose scared me, filled me with guilt. But today was a reminder that things could be good, things could work out, I just had to try harder.

 _ **Thank you all for your continued support. I am so happy to hear that everyone loves where this going, it means a lot to hear that I am doing something right.**_

 ** _Soooo... I had no idea what to make of this chapter. I wrote and rewrote this chapter numerous times. I think it come out so so, but maybe perhaps you think otherwise, if so please let me know. I need some major encouragement._**

 ** _I am going to try and write another chapter before we head out on the road. Come Friday though I had no way of knowing when I will run into some internet. But I can assure you I will be writing. I write on my phone so that will not be a problem, if not I'm not too pooped from driving all day I plan on writing once I am in my hotel._**

 ** _Luka update: today the movers came to pack up our house, Luka did not like them packing up his stuff. He pointed and yelled at them. It was quite comical to watch._**


	5. Chapter 5

Rose's POV

"Ethan you know I can't help you unless you talk."

I had finally chanced going down to the lab, bracing myself for the feelings it brought upon myself. But Adrian had told me they needed my help because now Ethan wasn't talking. And though they had roughed him up a bit, they couldn't get themselves to do much damage to the man. Maybe we were going soft or perhaps we were growing tired of being the bad ones, either way it didn't seem right to kill the man now, let alone torture him. But he had to talk.

"I don't want help Rose. Please just kill me." His eyes rose to meet mine and I knew what was stopping him.

Tasha. No matter what had happened, how many times he had been proven she was the evil in this, he loved her. Tasha had known what she was doing when she involved Ethan, she had brought with her someone who would never turn on her. I just hated that he still tried to protect her. I had to be calm though, because love truly did make people do some crazy things. And Ethan truly loved Tasha, even though she did not deserve his love one tiny bit.

"Ethan." I said his name stepping closer so I could sit in the chair in front of him. "Tasha isn't the same woman you once loved. She has done horrible things, and though I know I have too. You have to understand that I did the things I did because I was made to, I was forced to. She wasn't."

"She loves me." The desperation in his eyes hurt to see. I reached out and took his hands in mine.

"She's used you. Hurt you. You know she's slept with other men right?" He nodded sadly his shoulders slumping. "I don't doubt your love for her, and the loyalty you hold for her. But she's done horrible things. To me. To the guys. To our families. To you. And many others."

"I know this. I know." He sighed deeply.

"We need your help Ethan. This is much more than just Tasha. And you know that." I dropped my hand from his and leaned back in the chair. "Victor has horrible things planned. So many innocent people are going to suffer. I need to stop this. We need to stop it."

"I know." Ethan looked at me again, his eyes taking me in. "I'm sorry Rose. I tried to get away a few times, tried to stop them. But no one person can stop him."

"That's why we have to work together." I straightened up on my chair and stared him down. "We have to take him down."

"We do." He straightened himself up. "We can start by stopping what's going to happen in France."

"What's going to happen in France?"

"He's been working with a man named Mattheo Durand. He's the leader of the French mafia. He sold him a lot of the medication, Mattheo is forming an army. Men and women who now following him without second thought. But that's not the whole plan." Ethan inhaled deeply. "The weapon is set to explode in the middle of the festival happening next week in Paris. A lot of people show up to it. The bomb won't destroy anything though. These weapons are filled with medication."

"Victor plans to take over the world by controlling everyone." It made sense, and I should have seen it sooner. Just as deadly as nuclear bombs, the effect he wants without the downfall.

"I'll tell you where I hid the other bombs if you can promise me something." I nodded for him to continue. "When you get Tasha don't kill her."

"I can't..." he stopped me waving his hand.

"I know it's hard, and if she does something protect yourself. I just want answers. I have so many questions."

"We won't kill her if we don't have to. But Ethan you may not like the answers she holds." He filled his cheeks with air and let it out harshly.

"I know. But it's better than having what I have now." I looked at him confused. "I have nothing."

I slowly rose from my seat and turned to leave without a word. The guys looked at me but I didn't want to talk anyone at the moment. As I made my way to the main house I avoided everyone. I needed to get to my room, and be alone, if only for a little bit. His words may have not been much but they hit something inside of me.

I remembered Tasha, the Tasha before we were taken. She had never sat well with me, and I hated the way she looked at Dimitri. For fucks sake she had been with Ethan back then. But she hadn't cared then and she definitely didn't care now. Had she been in on everything with Victor from the moment I met her? Had she joined him before. I had always thought of her as harmless.

Now I knew better, harmless was not a word to use when describing Tasha. Tasha wasn't a physical fighter, I knew this because I had given her that horrid scar on her face. I had also managed to stab her in the thigh. And not to mention the many times I had slapped and punched her. She didn't know how to block, let alone attack. No, cause Tasha didn't attack with physical force, she attacked with words, betrayal. She sold people out, played Victor's lap dog. I myself had seen the men she would sleep with the get what she wanted.

What bothered me the most though was how someone like her still got to me. I remembered when I was first thrown into the training how she treated me. She poked fun at my weight, she cornered me whenever she could. She had sold Dimitri and I out, leading to horrible torture. I was slowly starting to put things together, and now more than ever I believed Tasha was the reason the four of us had been taken.

Victor had known about my mother having kids, he had known who was my father. Hell he had known about Dimitri and Adrian. But he had waited, he could have taken us long before, but he didn't. Was it because he planned something else until Tasha told him about us? Had she convinced Victor that Christian was needed as well?

Perhaps I didn't want Tasha to die right away. Ethan wanted answers but I noticed I needed some as well. We all did. We would get most from Victor, but Tasha would hold the reasons as to why. Why she had given us to Victor, why she thought he should have us. God I hated that woman. I hated her so fucking much.

"You ok?" I looked to my door where my mother stood.

God my mother. Even after I had remembered everything I didn't have many memories with her. The years I had spent living with her did not help either. About 12 years I spent with her, and she was never a mother to me. She worked all the time, and when she was home she locked herself in her room. And when she came back, it had taken me so long to even talk to her. I should have been happy she hadn't actually died. But I simply felt mad.

"Did you ever love us?" I caught her off guard as her eyes widened. "I mean you barely spent anytime with us when you were there. You had 12 fucking years to get to know me, Eddie, hell even Mason. And instead you fucking ignored us. You fucking did everything to get away."

"Rose it's a lot more than that." She stepped in the room closing the door behind her.

"Oh please mother indulge me. Fucking please tell me." I was mad now my voice rising.

"I was afraid he would find us. I spent a lot of time making sure he wouldn't. I did everything I did for you guys." I laughed standing up getting closer to her.

"When you were home you locked yourself in your room. Mason cooked us meals, brought us to and from school. Mason kissed my scrapped knees. Helped me, cared for me, loved me." By now I was in her face. My chest rising and falling fast.

"You're right. I didn't get close, I didn't mother you guys and to this day I regret it Rose." Tears leaked from her eyes and I stepped back somewhat confused. "I thought if you guys didn't get close to me then you wouldn't care if something happened to me. Because I was so scared something was going to happen. It didn't though until so much later and it was then I noticed how much I had missed, how much I had messed things up. I'm sorry."

I didn't know how to answer her. She knew what she had done, she was sorry. But it didn't make me feel better. I remember wanting my mother so much to love me, to hug me. At one point I thought it was my fault. I had seen her with Eddie and Mason the few times she showed them love. She had never done that with me. I don't remember a hug a kiss until I was 17.

"You reminded me so much of Abe. You still do. I was afraid of you, because I saw in you my mistakes. It's horrible I know, but I regretted not letting Ibrahim in." She sighed coming closer to me but I stepped further away. "I'm so sorry Rose for everything. If I had just killed him when I had the chance, none of this would have happened."

"You had the chance to kill him? And you didn't?" My anger had hit its max.

"Rose it wasn't that easy. I tried... but he was Eddie's father." I was seething.

"He fucking raped you. He beat you, drugged you. Fucking used you. And you couldn't kill him?" I was screaming now, my voice booming in the open room. "That man took everything away from me! My life my love, my fucking child. He took everything away from the guys, and anyone who cared and loved them."

I had no idea why I was so mad with her. Perhaps everything was hitting me at once. But she could have killed him, prevented him. Prevented the hell we had all been through. Hesitation was a hell of a thing. It meant doubt, fear, love? How could she hesitate.

"I'm sorry Rose." She stepped closer but I pushed her.

"I fucking hate you. I fucking hate you."

I rushed out of the room, my breathing rough. I needed air, I needed space. I wanted to scream so loud and tear shit apart. I made it out to the backyard, thankful no one was out there. I rushed forward finding a pile of fire wood and kicked it. The logs rolled off falling everywhere. But it wasn't enough. I had so much anger inside of me, it was as if a dark cloud was hovering over me and it would go away.

I soon was attacking a bird feeder, the stupid fucking gnomes Abe had in the bushes. I ripped at flowers hating the way the bright colors mocked me. I reached for a rose bush but something stopped me. I turned around attacking. I didn't want to stop.

"Rose stop." I growled at the person lunging forward and landing a punch.

All I saw was blurred before me. I had no idea who I was attacking, but all I knew was that it felt good. They tried to block, tried to defend but there was no way they could do anything. I was apparently stronger, better.

"Rose stop!" Another voice sounded from the side but it didn't stop me.

I now had my victim seated underneath me as I continued to punch. They had their arms covering their face, but my punches were getting the job done, the tint of red I saw was enough to satisfy me. I laughed loudly but before I could land another punch I was being hauled off my prey.

"Rose stop." I struggled but this person was stronger, was able to keep a hold on me.

"Let me go!" I bucked and his grip loosened but not enough to get away.

"Rose breathe please." His voice caressed my skin but I still had to go, I had to finish.

"No I'm not done." I growled trying again to get away.

"Roza please this isn't you."

"It's me. I kill I want to kill."

"Roza come back to me."

My breathing slowly come to. My chest was trapped in the arms, arms I now connected to being Dimitri's. My sight started to clear as I looked around. Only a few people stood close watching. Adrian and Christian eyes wide but still calm. My mother close to the door hand on her mouth. My eyes made their way to the person I had taken out my rage on and I sagged.

"Abe." My voice cracked and I tried to pull away. Dimitri turned me to him.

"Are you ok?" I shook my head no my eyes going back to Abe who was now being helped into a seated position by Adrian.

"I don't know what happened."

"It's ok Rose." He hugged me into his chest but my eyes stayed trained on Abe.

He was conscious, and moving and talking but he was going to be bruised. His left eye already swelling. He cradled his right wrist as well. What had I done?

"It's ok Roza. I'm here." Dimitri held me closer, and I sank into it.

Suddenly though I felt tired. My mind blank. All I wanted to do was sleep. I closed my eyes tight, hoping this would all go away. I felt my body getting lighter and I sighed. I heard a faint call of my name but I couldn't open my eyes even if I wanted to.

 _ **So we hit the road yesterday, and are now at our second stop. I should have posted this sooner but its been hectic. The next chapter is not done, and I cannot say when it will be. We are waking up and driving, and then getting to a hotel to have dinner and sleep and wake up and do it all over again. I have some of it written and I intend on getting some more done tonight...**_

 ** _Anyways what did you think? Rose finally had a break down? Will she confront whats really bothering her? Is it a side effect?_**

 ** _Luka update... I have a potty mouth. I swear like all the time... And sadly now Luka's favorite word is shit... Yea_**


	6. Chapter 6

Adrian's POV

France was a city for lovers. Or so it was thought to be. I'd give it some credit, it was nice, a lot nicer than most places I had been in the United States. But it wasn't my favorite. Paris was the worst. It was overrated, so many people, so much ruckus. No I didn't like France, and I hated the language. French sounded so fucking, ugh I don't even know. I just hated it.

I looked next to me where Rose stood with me on the balcony. For a week now she had been quiet and reserved. I know she had gone to apologize to Abe, to which he had quickly forgiven her. But it had not made her feel better. She perked up some with her boys, but as soon as they weren't around she went back to moping. And moping was not becoming on Rose. She didn't dwell, she sure as hell didn't stay quiet and take the back seat. There was something bigger going on and I was afraid to find out.

"When do you think they will bring it in?" Rose sighed, she turned around resting her back on the railing.

"I think they won't bring it in until right before they set it off." I nodded hoping she would continue. "I don't think he would chance leaving it out in the open. Not only that I think he'd like to show how much he can do whatever he wants. Sneaking through security and all."

"Cocky mother fucker. Christian and I think we know where he is." I moved closer to Rose chancing it. "Want a go?"

"No I'm stepping this one out." She pushed off the railing and started to head inside.

"You sure?" She turned towards me and only nodded, heading inside without so much as a sound.

Dimitri was out trying to track down Mattheo, he was currently hiding out. He knew better than to be out in the open right now. His men and women had currently been quiet too, the normal mafia activity was almost zero. This should have concerned the police or whatever they had here, but they seemed happy. Almost as if they believed they had done something to stop them. It really annoyed me that people could be so darn stupid.

I sighed deeply and made my way inside to hear from our leader. I walked inside quietly to find Rose asleep on one of the beds. She hadn't been sleeping well, so I tried to not wake her. She needed the sleep, because whatever was happening with her was affecting everything she did and said. Everyone else was saying she just needed time, but what I saw was something going wrong because she couldn't concentrate. And I could honestly say I never questioned anything she did. Mostly because she always did things after she throughly thought them over. She wasn't thinking things over though, no I watched her more than once now do things in impulse. And I was the impulsive one.

"Dimitri sent the address." Christian walked in from the bathroom waving his cell.

"Lets go." Christian shook his head his eyes snapping to Rose's still form.

"I'm going to stay and do some planning." Nothing further was needed to be said. He was staying to keep an eye on her, something I was all for.

"Sweet even more blood for me." My words were loud and excited, but I felt anything but.

Dimitri and I planned out our night. We had one person to find before we could stop the control bomb, what we had named it, and they had not been easy to find. We had needed to find Mattheo's second in command, Paul, guy didn't even have a last name. But we had found him, he was the hidden in plain sight kind of guy. It had taken 10 hours, but it was 10 hours too much. We had wanted to get some information yesterday.

"You ask questions, I'll be the force." I drove as Dimitri repeated the plan to me. I knew it perfectly, but it was something he always did with me. If it made him feel better, that's all I cared for.

Paul had a sensible home. And thankfully his wife and kid weren't here, we had made sure of that. His wife had no idea what he had been up to, his front convincing enough for her. To everyone who "knew" him he was Paul Moreau owner of a small construction company. He had been born in France and raised here. Except it wasn't the truth. He was actually American. But that's as much as we knew.

The man clearly was on someone's payroll that took care of making him a no body. And we were certain that person was Victor. Victor seemed to have a knack for making people disappear and reappear as needed. Paul may have been in his good graces for now, but time would only tell where he would end up. I just hoped his wife and kid didn't have to pay for his sins.

"And we don't shoot." I came back to myself as Dimitri finished his lecture. I hadn't heard a damn thing, but I suppose knowing we weren't going to kill him was a good thing.

The plan was to scare him, scare him into giving us all the information we needed. And by scaring him we hoped he would be too scared to say anything to Victor. We were counting on all of this thinking he actually gave a damn about his wife and kid. If he didn't, then the plan would change. And even I didn't like where it would be heading

Leaving the car a few blocks away we made our way through the elaborate neighborhood. With some luck the man had chosen to live in the richer side of town, big house a lot space between him and his neighbors. It meant Dimitri and I could make as much noise as we wanted to. Sadly the noise would be minimal, we intended to use our words first this time. Something I can tell you neither of us were really use to, or should I say Dimitri wasn't use to.

Getting into the house was easy enough, Paul had no real fears of anyone. This meant no security cameras or even alarm system. The man even had left his house windows open to let in the fresh evening air. The hard part was finding the man in the massive house. He had stationed himself on the top third floor in a study facing the vineyards.

"I was wondering when you would show up." We walked into the room and he made no effort to move, a wine glass in one hand a cigar in the other.

"So you know why we are here?" I could see his shoulders shrug but he said nothing else. "You going to tell us what we want to know?"

"Adrain is it?" He turned towards me and I squinted when he turned around, he looked way too familiar but something was clicking. "Of course it is. It's been so long."

His eyes snapped to Dimitri and a smile grew on his face, Dimitri was staring back but it wasn't in confusion it was in anger. When I looked back at Paul I was able to realize why. We knew him, we all did. He was one of our trainers, one of the people who spent countless hours torturing us.

"Just tell us what we want and nothing will happen." I stepped closer and he sighed.

"I want to but I simply cannot." I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"You don't have a choice. You trained us, you know what we are capable of." He looked between Dimitri and I and sighed now putting down the wine glass.

"I'm getting old you know. I'm 65 years old, and have worked for countless years with Victor. At first we were friends, equals. But no one is ever an equal to Victor." He sat down on an armchair and took a drag of his cigar.

"Just tell us and no one gets hurt, we leave and you get to live your life with your kid and wife." At the mention of them he grimaced.

"He took them." I was confused for only a moment. "He said I had to do this one last thing for him and then I was free. So he took them for ransom. Only thing is it's not going to work."

"What do you mean?"

"My son acted out, he's 22 and very protective of his mother. He tried to fight them and they shot. My wife will never be the same. My son is dead." His words were rambled but I caught on quick.

Before I could say anymore he tossed an envelope towards me. I opened it slightly shocked that this was this easy. I was still waiting for things to crash. They just had to.

"He use to be my friend. Family. But then it all changed. Power, greed. I never knew how dangerous it could be. But now I do. And now it's too late." Before either one of us could react Paul pulled out a gun and shot himself.

The noise was deafen and echoed through the small study. Dimitri and I frozen in our places. How many people had Victor turned on, how many had he killed? I hated to think just how many lives he had ruined. All for what? Power? A power that no one had ever had, and never would. Because with the power Victor wanted came great consequences. Victor had the upper hand for now, but not for long. The man had men and women turning on him left and right. Blackmailing and threatening only did so much. And Victor just lost someone who he should have never crossed. Because in my hands I had not only the first attack but every other one planned after that.

 _ **Yes I know. Yes I'm sorry. Since the move needless to say I have been busy. I started working and that is non stop. But I am planning on quitting and am actually in the process of opening a daycare from my home! So yay! I am beyond excited. Sorry for the crappy chapter, I have been working on this for months! Thank you as always for the constant support, and like I have said before I will not leave a story unfinished it just may take me some time.**_

 _ **Luka update: Little guy is now two and talking up a storm. He can feed himself and knows to count to 10! Mama is proud!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Rose's POV

I had thought remembering was hard, and though it was, it's the forgetting of things that was harder, I wished I could get my hands on some more of those dreaded pills. I'm not talking about Victor forcing me to forget, no I wish I was though. The forgetting I wanted was linked to my memories. I wanted with everything in me to forget everything about the monster I had been. The monster I still believed I was. Because I, no matter what anyone said was a monster, a killer, a horrible fucking person.

Holding my Luka to me as he slept I felt sick. How could I be here holding and loving something so innocent. Him and Ivan deserved so much better. Every time I closed my eyes I saw the faces of the men and woman I had killed, tortured. All the lives I had ruined. And I had done it all without even batting an eye. I was a killer, and still was. Killing, blood, evil, I was it all.

I knew that deep inside I had been used. There had been a time that Victor used me, and the guys, like we were robots. We did things without thinking, we just did as told without any regards to what was actually happening. It was as if we had been on auto pilot. But now things weren't like that. I could feel what I had done as if I was there again. Almost as if all along I had been trying to stop myself and I couldn't. Every memory was clear and sharp and I saw it as if I was reliving my past and I truly saw the monster I was.

I tried time and time again to convince myself that it wasn't true, that I did what I did because Victor had made me do it. But what if, what if I had done it because deep down inside I was that person. I took to the training so well, even after being behind. I executed commands, kills with such ease. I lied without thinking, I pulled a trigger without remorse. I was a murderer and everyone here was acting as if I was not.

It would have been a different thing if I had been bad at my training, at the killings. But I had been amazing. I could at least see that my skills were there and I had no problem executing anything I did with ease, without even trying. Even now I could kill someone without thought. But the problem was that now I was thinking too much.

"Can I have a turn?" I looked up to Dimitri who looked like he was concerned, but he didn't voice it.

"Sorry he fell asleep." He nodded, and I felt bad that he hadn't gotten his turn.

"It's ok. He will more than likely wake up soon." I nodded again as he grabbed Luka from me placing him in his crib softly. I remained on the rocking chair, my eyes shifting to the baby, as a huge wave of self hate shot through me.

"Do you think he will hate me?" Dimitri looked from Luka to me and his eyes immediately looked concerned.

"Neither of them will hate you." He came closer to me and kneeled before me grabbing my hands in his. "We all feel it Rose. The feeling is overwhelmingly maddening."

"Why can't I be like you guys?" My voice broke and I hated myself for it. Why was I so weak?

"Because you have always cared and loved with all your heart." He smiled softly and pulled me to follow him.

He led me to his room, motioning to me to sit on his bed. He pulled up one of the chairs and sat before me. We spent a longtime just looking at each other. I smiled as he smiled and he reached over to hold my hands. The action shot a warmth through my that I hadn't felt in what felt like forever. En

"The first time I woke up here after you went after me and remembered what had happened the guilt was so consuming. I couldn't think, breathe, or see anything without feeling like I was at fault for everything and anything wrong." I watched him as he looked down at our linked hands and sighed.

"I thought distancing myself was the right thing. That if I kept to myself I would feel better. I didn't." He looked up at me know his eyes boring into mine. "I hated myself for everything, from then, from before. From now."

"I just don't know what to do." He smiled again this time moving to sit next to me.

"I'm so sorry I did that. Out of everything I have done I regret pushing you away the most." He wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry I made you feel the way you did. I'm sorry Roza."

I wrapped my arms around him as well, for the first time since before Luka was born feeling somewhat whole. We all felt this way, Dimitri, Christian, Adrian and I had been through a lot. And almost all of it had not been our fault. We had been part of a plan, part of an evil that had been forced upon us.

"Are we this good because we are bad, or because... " I couldn't finish the question but Dimitri knew, he always did.

"We excelled because we are intelligent. Because there are traits from our past that made us good, at anything we did." Dimitri pulled away and stared into my eyes. "We only did this because we were forced to. By choice I have no doubt we would have been good people, using these skills for the greater good."

"But how good can we be now?" It was my biggest fear, my main concern. With everything we had done could we be good people now, could we act as if nothing had happened.

"I think because of what we have been through we can. And we can make a difference."

Silence surrounded us as we stayed side by side. Being around Dimitri was both awkward and comforting. Where once I knew him and I were in tune, now we seemed off. Rightfully so though. With everything that had happened we would have to work to be who we were before, we'll be as close to who we use to be. But for now this worked. At least now we were on the same side, the right side.

"Do you wanna work out?" Dimitri randomly asked, but I smiled. At least we knew we could do that. Something we seemed good at. A workout was innocent enough.

"Yea I could go for a good run or something." I looked over at him and smiled.

Yea, at least we had that. A connection that no one could deny. All of us did a connection no one could break. At least we had something.

OK so yea I know this one is not long like at all. But its all I could get out right now. Next one I promise will be a lot longer. I just seriously needed to get something out. I apologize for taking so long. But this story never leaves my mind. I will finish it. I just have to. Thank you to all who keep reviewing and messaging me.

Luka update: my little guy is turning 4 soon, so we are off to Disney to celebrate!


End file.
